


ikon x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [13]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Smut, Top Male Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'ikon with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Kudos: 1





	ikon x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can write something were chanwoo sees his s/o (male) in a skirt for the first time and he gets turned on and shit does down??
> 
> Note: couldn’t bring myself to write the full smut you wanted and i don’t like how it came out but i hope this is still somewhat alright. sorry for the wait and thanks for requesting

When [Y/N] had messaged Chanwoo at ten to midnight telling him to hurry over to his apartment with a copy of the key, finding his boyfriend crouched by the front door, open hoodie tossed across his lap and eyes half-shut, was something he'd grown accustomed to being met with, seeing as how the other tended to be locked out often. What he didn't expect and that subsequently had his jaw dropping, weary mind whirring to life, was the sight of [Y/N] standing as he unlocked the door, jacket slipping from his legs only to be looped over his arm, exposing the black layered skirt that wrapped around [Y/N]'s hips, just barely reaching his mid-thighs.

Chanwoo fell stiff, blinking dumbly and openly gawking at his partner until [Y/N] took note of it and glanced down in question, as if having completely disregarded what he was wearing.

"Ah," Was all he said for a moment, looking up at the idol with a casual smile, "I can explain."

Chanwoo nodded in delay, struggling to tear his eyes away from [Y/N]'s oddly clean shaven legs and suppress the abrupt discomfort between his own.

"Can you?" He nearly stuttered, subconciously grazing his tongue over his bottom lip, ogling as [Y/N] went ahead into the apartment to turn the light on before ushering his boyfriend inside.

"You know I was hanging at a friend's with some of the gang tonight, right?"

Chanwoo bobbed his head, forcing his eyes to his feet that dragged across the floor, now clad in grey socks and moving in direction of a kitchen chair.

"Well, we were drinking and messing around, and the girls suggested we dared each other to do a bunch of dumb stuff, because, adults, am I right?" He paused his storytelling to pull open the fridge and take out a cool bottle of water, uncapping it and taking a few gulps prior to wiping his mouth dry with the back of his hand, "Anyway, they were hell-bent on me trying some of their clothes and wouldn’t give me back my pants until tomorrow, which is why I'm wearing a skirt. They even made me shave my fucking legs. I feel like a plucked chicken."

[Y/N] dropped down onto the chair abreast Chanwoo's and sunk into it, uncaring of his posture or the fact that he was spreading. The idol felt physical struggle at restraining himself from peeking downward.

All the while, [Y/N] huffed in mild irritation, though a smile played at his lips.

"My calves have never felt so naked," He went on, then finally looking at his boyfriend, startling him out of his thoughts rapidly heading for the gutter, "For real though, touch them. They're ridiculously smooth."

And as though it were his final test of strength, [Y/N] grasped Chanwoo's closest hand by the wrist and set his open palm onto his leg, guiding it in a massaging manner over his skin. The idol's jaw clenched, his eyes honing in on the supple flesh that was partially raised around the tight rim of the skirt's hem.

"Soft, huh?"

Chanwoo couldn't bring himself to speak, he could only release a sound akin to a grunt which he hoped his partner would comprehend as positive; however, it seemed [Y/N] was beginning to take note of his fixated stares and flushed red ears, and glanced between Chanwoo and his hand － then on his thigh － in bewilderment.

Pieces eventually clicked into place and a smirk he couldn't control forced itself onto his lips, mirth glittering in his eyes as an idea crossed his mind.

His hold on his partner's hand fastened, bringing Chanwoo's fingers to press into the flesh of his thigh, sinking into it in a way that had the flame dancing across Chanwoo's face turn into a bonfire.

"[Y/N], I －"

Their sights locked then, Chanwoo's mouth clasping shut and his breath catching in his throat as he saw the intensity within his partner's irises.

"What is it, Woo?" [Y/N] asked in faux naivety, making the idol's hand knead his inner-thigh, "Do you think I look bad in a skirt?"

Chanwoo fervently shook his head, swallowing thickly.

"Not － No! Not at all," He fumbled with his words, "You look . . . good."

He'd spoken the last word just barely above a whisper, head dipping as he turned it off to the side, doing his best to calm himself and dismiss the heat that pulsated between his palm and [Y/N]'s bare skin.

As he did so, [Y/N] couldn't help but want to toy with him some more, loving the way the idol had shrunk into a timid, blushing mess before him. Still grinning, he gradually guided Chanwoo's hand higher along his thigh, allowing his fingertips to graze at the skirt's material － something that had Chanwoo's head snapping to look at him － and setting it over his crotch, pressing the idol's palm over the curve of his cock.

Chanwoo had sharply inhaled, blinked his eyes at where his hand was set before peering up at his boyfriend so gingerly that [Y/N] wanted to forego everything else and just fuck him senseless.

"Do you find it weird to feel a dick under a cute skirt like this?"

"N－ [Y/N], we － You －"

The male made Chanwoo's hand rub at his member, setting his head askew as he watched the latter bite on his bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

Chanwoo couldn't bring himself to say anything, his eyes flitting from his partner's thighs to the ground, as though constantly battling with himself to not look.

"You like men in skirts or do you just like me in one?" [Y/N] stood, dropped Chanwoo's hand that fell limp onto his own lap, the idol gazing up at him with rounded eyes that shimmered in the yellow-tinted kitchen lights, "It's written all over your face, baby."

[Y/N] cupped the idol's jaw, thumb leisurely rubbing over his soft cheek, then leaned closer to murmur his next question into the man's ear, "You want me to fuck you like this, don't you?"

"[N/N] . . ." Chanwoo strained to speak, heartbeat resounding within his head as the other proceeded to nibble on his neck.

"Want me to pound you while I'm wearing a pretty skirt, yeah?"

Chanwoo surrendered his modesty, releasing a whine as he gave a bashful nod, eyes squeezing shut whilst he attempted to steady his breathing. Satisfied, [Y/N] hummed against his warm skin, travelling with open-mouthed kisses along Chanwoo's neck until he'd tugged down the man's shirt collar and bit at his collarbone, bringing him to cry out in sudden pleasure before he'd rushed to cover his mouth, silencing himself.

A chuckle left [Y/N] as he pulled away, gazing upon the brunet who tried so desperately to cleanse his face of the lust that clearly simmered beneath his nails and tickled at his lips. Catching him off-guard, [Y/N] fluidly hooked his hands under his partner's arms and hoisted him onto his own two legs prior to twirling him around and swiftly pinning him to the kitchen table.

"[Y/N]!" The name slipped out with a shuddered gasp, cut off before he could say anything else by a moan that was pried out of him at the feeling of a member grinding up against his ass.

"Do you not want me to?" [Y/N] inquired, surprised, stilling his hold on the idol's waist.

Chanwoo hesitated a moment, felt his entire body's heat quite nearly reach point of combustion from shyness before he shut his eyes tight and blurted out, "I want to see you."

There followed a brief instance of silence, broken by laboured breathing, and then Chanwoo was being flipped over, standing relatively upright if not for being leaned backwards by the close proximity of his boyfriend's face, and he sharply inhaled at the sight of the latter's smile.

"You like the skirt, huh?"


End file.
